O inverno não está chegando
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: " - Pelas barbas do Rei Louco, Weasley! Saia de cima de mim!"


Título: Inverno não está chegando

Autora: Nayla

Classificação: R

Resumo: "- Pelas barbas do Rei Louco, Weasley! Saia de cima de mim!"

N/A: Sim, eu coloquei Draco/Gina em Westeros. Sue me.

**XXX**

- Abaixe sua espada, Weasley. - O loiro forçou um sorriso de escárnio na direção da garota, como se apenas a sua visão o insultasse. - Garotas não são feitas para isso.

A alguns metros dele, Gina apenas bufou em resposta. Sendo a única filha da casa Weasley,ela já tinha ouvido de muitas pessoas incluindo do próprio Harry a mesma coisa. Mas isso nunca a impediu de tentar ou de seguir os irmãos gêmeos em suas aventuras, isso nunca a impediu de sonhar em se tornar a maior amazona que Westeros já vira. Afinal ela já cavalgava melhor do que o próprio Rony. Porém, mesmo habilidosa, ela ainda não era bastante para o herdeiro Potter, para o menino que sobreviveu o ataque dos selvagens quando era apenas um bebê. Harry a via apenas como a irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo e escudeiro, e suspirava pela prometida do jovem Malfoy, a senhorita Pansy Parkinson.

Mas a única coisa em que a cara de porco, como Gina preferia chamá-la, era melhor que ela era em crochê. Ou tricô. Tanto fazia, Gina não sabia nem queria saber a diferença entre um e outro de tanto que odiava costurar.

Mesmo assim a ruiva ainda lutava para provar que era melhor [i] nos aspectos realmente importantes [/i] e conseguiria, se pudesse derrotar Draco Malfoy em uma luta. Tinha consciência de que não teria muito problema em realizar tal coisa pelo jeito que as mãos de Malfoy tremiam enquanto apontava-lha a espada, banhada com todos os metais mais preciosos de todos os sete reinos. Ela duvidava que o garoto sequer precisou empunhá-la antes, com seu pai cercando-o de guardas aonde quer que ele fosse. Mas mesmo tremendo de medo, seu sorriso arrogante e desdenhoso não lhe deixava as feições e ela teve que admirá-lo um pouco, [i] mas bem pouco mesmo, [/i] por isso.

- Eu abaixarei a minha quando você abaixar a sua, Malfoy! - Ela retrucou, olhando fixamente para os olhos cinza de seu adversário, tentando prever a sua reação.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, tentando manter o máximo de dignidade que ainda lhe restava e jogou sua espada na grama a poucos metros. - Agora é a sua vez, Weasley. - Ficou-lhe a observar o rosto enquanto esperava a garota se decidir. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo mas mesmo assim muitos fios rebeldes lhe escapavam do prendedor, ela também portava roupas masculinas: uma camisa que mais parecia usada como pano para esfregar o chão, uma calça cumprida usada para montar e botas grandes e enlameadas. Mas de alguma maneira, tal escolha de vestimentas, ressaltava-lhe a cintura fina e as coxas grossas e o loiro teve que engolir em seco o comentário inapropriado que estava prestes a deixar-lhe a garganta, e como não podia se deixar levar [i] por uma Weasley, [/i] logo adicionou: - Sua família é tão pobre assim que você tem que pegar emprestada as roupas de seus irmãos?

A espada de Gina voou para o lado e a garota se lançou para frente, na direção do Malfoy, completamente desarmada mas decidida a quebrar-lhe todos os dentes e fazer aquele maldito sorriso superior desaparecer com os próprios punhos.

Draco bem que tentou recuar mas não chegou a dar nem dois passos para trás e foi derrubado pelo peso da ruiva, o tapete branco da neve de verão que cobria o verde debaixo de seus pés amparou a queda mas não os impediu de se sujarem de terra e lama, a medida que os dois rolavam, tentando desferir socos e chutes sem parar.

A raiva de Gina por ele aumentava a cada segundo que se passava, seu coração batendo tão forte e alto que ela não conseguia mais escutar nem seus gritos nem os dele e quando ela finalmente parou, conseguindo imobilizá-lo, sentando-se na barriga do loiro, a raiva só aumentou porque eles estavam tão próximos que ele lhe roubava o ar de dentro de seus pulmões e porque ela sentia tudo, [i] tudo que não deveria estar sentido... [/i] Por um ser tão repugnante quanto Draco Malfoy.

O lábio inferior dele estava sangrando, ela reparou, mas se recriminou logo depois porque [i] quando foi que ela começou a olhar para a boca dele? [/i] Ela piscou com força quase que imediatamente ao dar-se conta do que estava fazendo e logo se arrependeu ao levantar o olhar para os olhos do loiro. Eles agora brilhavam com um cinza claro, talvez por causa da luz, e ela realmente esperava que não seja verdade o que diziam sobre os olhos serem a janela da alma porque a única coisa que ela conseguia ver refletidas nos olhos dele... Eram os dela.

- Pelas barbas do Rei Louco, Weasley! Saia de cima de mim!- Ele tentou empurrá-la para cima, querendo se desvencilhar, e Gina reagiu sem ao menos pensar, inclinando-se para baixo e querendo forçá-lo a retomar sua posição de derrotado porque [i] ela realmente o derrotou, [/i] só que eles se encontram na metade do caminho, seus lábios se chocando com pressão em um acidente que acabou por durar mais do que deveria ter durado.

Gina começou a tentar dizer alguma coisa mas a boca de Draco engoliu sua reclamação na mesma hora a medida que suas mãos subiram-lhe do pescoço para o rosto, seus dedos enroscando-se contra suas madeixas ruivas para puxá-la para ainda mais perto, como se ainda não estivessem pertos o suficiente e Gina não consegue pensar, ela não consegue entender como alguém tão frio podia ser capaz de um toque tão quente.

Ela sente seu sangue ferver de tanto calor e é uma sensação nova e ele não sabe lidar com isso porque ela passou sua vida inteira se preparando porque o inverno estava chegando. Mas agora, pela primeira vez, ela se pega duvidando desse lema.

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser gentil, Weasley. - Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio que se instalou entre ambos quando eles finalmente se separaram e Gina grunhiu.

- Eu não sou. Cale a boca. - Teimou, e quando viu que ele estava prestes a retorquir, ela tomou-lhe os lábios em um outro beijo. Mas empurrou-lhe de pronto ao sentir um sorriso se formar no canto dos lábios deles contra a sua própria ele. - Seu maldito! - O impulso foi tanto que as costas de Draco novamente encontraram a grama, mas ele estava ocupado demais rindo. - Eu te odeio e... - Ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem novamente, [i] agora de raiva. [/i] - Continue rindo! Espero que você morra engasgado com a própria saliva! Mas como os deuses me odeiam e isso não vai acontecer, nunca, nunca ouse mencionar o que se passou entre nós agora!

- E por que você não gostaria de mencionar que você beijou um Malfoy? - Draco se endireitou de forma a se sentar para observá-la melhor.

- Porque aí você teria que admitir ter beijado uma Weasley, você gostaria disso? - Ela apreciou o momento exato em que lhe roubou o sorriso, sentindo-se novamente vitoriosa.

Draco levou a mão na boca, esfregando-a, como se só então tivesse se lembrado do quanto isso era nojento. E Gina copiou sua ação, mais por obrigação do que por necessidade. - Não conte para ninguém. - E com essas palavras ela deu-lhe as costas começando a correr.

A ruiva não tinha certeza do que estava correndo de verdade, ela só sabia que não podia parar e não podia olhar para trás.


End file.
